Los Clásicos de Walt Disney
“Los Clásicos” de Walt Disney, originalmente llamados en inglés Walt Disney’s Full-Length Animated Classics, es una colección de largometrajes animados producidos para su estreno en cines por The Walt Disney Studios desde 1937 hasta 1985 y por Walt Disney Animation Studios (anteriormente conocido como Walt Disney Feature Animation) desde 1986 hasta la fecha, ambos estudios cinematográficos pertenecientes a The Walt Disney Company. En Hispanoamérica y España es fácil reconocer los largometrajes pertenecientes a esta colección ya que al salir a la venta o renta en DVD o algún otro formato, se puede leer en la portada del mismo, justo debajo del logotipo de Walt Disney la leyenda “Los Clásicos” o simplemente “Clásicos”. La principal característica de esta colección es que todos sus largometrajes son completamente animados (exceptuando algunos que incluyen algunas pequeñas secuencias de acción viva). Lista oficial de "Los Clásicos" } ! ||'Título original' ||'Título en español' ||'Fecha de estreno' |- | 1 || Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs || Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos ||21 de diciembre de 1937 (preestreno) 4 de febrero de 1938 |- | 2 || Pinocchio || Pinocho || 7 de febrero de 1940 (preestreno) 9 de febrero de 1940 |- | 3 || Fantasia || Fantasía 1, 2 || 13 de noviembre de 1940 (preestreno) 29 de enero de 1941 (roadshow) 8 de enero de 1942 |- | 4 || Dumbo || Dumbo 3 || 23 de octubre de 1941 |- | 5 || Bambi || Bambi 3|| 13 de agosto de 1942 (limited) 21 de agosto de 1942 |- | 6 || Saludos Amigos || Saludos Amigos 1, 2, 3 || 24 de agosto de 1942 (Brasil) 6 de febrero de 1943 (Estados Unidos) |- | 7 || The Three Caballeros || Los Tres Caballeros 1, 2 || 21 de diciembre de 1944 (preestreno) 3 de febrero de 1945 |- | 8 || Make Mine Music || Música Maestro 1 || 20 de abril de 1946 (preestreno) 15 de agosto de 1946 |- | 9 || Fun and Fancy Free || Las Aventuras de Bongo, Mickey y las Judías Mágicas 1, 2 || 27 de septiembre de 1947 |- | 10 || Melody Time || Tiempo de Melodía 1 || 27 de mayo de 1948 |- | 11 || The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad || La Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow y el Sr. Sapo 1, 3 || 5 de octubre de 1949 |- | 12 || Cinderella || La Cenicienta || 15 de febrero de 1950 |- | 13 || Alice in Wonderland || Alicia en el País de las Maravillas || 26 de julio de 1951 (limited) 28 de julio de 1951 |- | 14 || Peter Pan || Peter Pan || 5 de febrero de 1953 |- | 15 || Lady and the Tramp || La Dama y el Vagabundo 4|| 16 de junio de 1955 (preestreno) 22 de junio de 1955 |- | 16 || Sleeping Beauty || La Bella Durmiente 5|| 29 de enero de 1959 |- | 17 || One Hundred and One Dalmatians || 101 dálmatas || 25 de enero de 1961 |- | 18 || The Sword in the Stone || Merlín el Encantador || 25 de diciembre de 1963 |- | 19 || The Jungle Book || El Libro de la Selva || 18 de octubre de 1967 |- | 20 || The Aristocats || Los Aristogatos || 11 de diciembre de 1970 (premiere) 24 de diciembre de 1970 |- | 21 || Robin Hood || Robin Hood || 8 de noviembre de 1973 |- | 22 || The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh || Lo mejor de Winnie the Pooh 1, 2|| 11 de marzo de 1977 |- | 23 || The Rescuers || Los Rescatadores || 22 de junio de 1977 |- | 24 || The Fox and the Hound || Tod y Toby || 10 de julio de 1981 |- | 25 || The Black Cauldron || Taron y el Caldero Mágico 5|| 24 de julio de 1985 |- | 26 || The Great Mouse Detective || Basil, el ratón SuperDetective || 2 de julio de 1986 |- | 27 || Oliver & Company || Oliver y su Pandilla || 13 de noviembre de 1988 (preestreno) 18 de noviembre de 1988 |- | 28 || The Little Mermaid || La Sirenita || 15 de noviembre de 1989 (preestreno) 17 de noviembre de 1989 |- | 29 || The Rescuers Down Under || Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia || 16 de noviembre de 1990 |- | 30 || Beauty and the Beast || La Bella y la Bestia || 13 de noviembre de 1991 (preestreno) 22 de noviembre de 1991 |- | 31 || Aladdin || Aladdín || 11 de noviembre de 1992 (limited) 25 de noviembre de 1992 |- | 32 || The Lion King || El Rey León || 15 de junio de 1994 (limited) 24 de junio de 1994 |- | 33 || Pocahontas || Pocahontas || 16 de junio de 1995 (premiere) 23 de junio de 1995 |- | 34 || The Hunchback of Notre Dame || El Jorobado de Notre Dame || 21 de junio de 1996 |- | 35 || Hercules || Hércules || 14 de junio de 1997 (preestreno) 27 de junio de 1997 |- | 36 || Mulan || Mulán || 5 de junio de 1998 (preestreno) 19 de junio de 1998 |- | 37 || Tarzan || Tarzán '' || 18 de junio de 1999 |- | 38 || ''Fantasia 2000 || Fantasía 2000 1,2 || 17 de diciembre de1999 (preestreno) 1 de enero de 2000 (IMAX) 16 de junio de 2000 |- | 39 || The Emperor's New Groove || El Emperador y sus Locuras 6|| 10 de diciembre de 2000 (preestreno) 15 de diciembre de 2000 |- | 40 || Atlantis: The Lost Empire || Atlantis: el imperio perdido|| 3 de junio de 2001 (preestreno) 8 de junio de 2001 (limited) 15 de junio de 2001 |- | 41 || Lilo & Stitch || Lilo & Stitch || 16 de junio de 2002 (preestreno) 21 de junio de 2002 |- | 42 || Treasure Planet || El Planeta del Tesoro|| 17 de noviembre de 2002 (preestreno) 27 de noviembre de 2002 |- | 43 || Brother Bear || Hermano Oso || 20 de octubre de 2003 (premiere) 24 de octubre de 2003 (limited) 1 de noviembre de 2003 |- | 44 || Home on the Range || Zafarrancho en el Rancho || 21 de marzo de 2004 (preestreno) 2 de abril de 2004 |- | 45 || Chicken Little || Chicken Little 7, 8 || 30 de octubre de 2005 (preestreno) 4 de noviembre de 2005 |-] | 46 || Meet the Robinsons || Descubriendo a los Robinson || 30 de marzo de 2007 |- | 47 || Bolt 7 || Bolt ||26 de noviembre de 2008 |- | 48 || The Princess and the Frog || Tiana y el Sapo || 18 de diciembre de 2009 9 |- | 49 || Rapunzel 7 || Rapunzel || Invierno de 2010 9 |- | 50 || King of the Elves 7 || || 2012 9 |- | colspan=7 style="font-size:85%" bgcolor=#EEEEEE | Notas: " Películas "de paquete", hechas con dos o más cortometrajes con secuencias puente. Contiene tomas de acción real. No cumple la definición de largometraje que se utiliza en los premios de la Academia, que requiere una duración mínima de 70 minutos. La dama y el vagabundo fue rodada simultáneamente en el formato de la Academia y en CinemaScope. Ambas versiones se estrenaron al mismo tiempo. La bella durmiente '' y ''El caldero mágico se rodaron en 70 mm, con el proceso Super Technirama y sonido estereofónico de seis canales. Estas versiones se estrenaron al mismo tiempo que las convencionales, con el sonido habitual (mono en el caso de La bella durmiente, y estéreo convencional en El caldero mágico) y en CinemaScope de 35 mm. A partir de este número, la numeración cambia en la edición española en DVD (ver más abajo). Animada por ordenador. Estrenada también en versión Disney Digital 3-D. Fecha prevista de estreno para película todavía no realizada. |} = Curiosidades = *El único largometraje animado por Walt Disney Animation Studios (o su predecesor) que no es incluido en la lista oficial de Los Clásicos es Victory Through Air Power la cual fue estrenada en cines el 17 de julio de 1943 solamente en Estados Unidos. El motivo posiblemente sea que a diferencia de los otros largometrajes, este es un documental. *Saludos Amigos, Los Tres Caballeros, Música Maestro, Las Aventuras de Bongo, Mickey y las Judías Mágicas, Tiempo de Melodía,y La Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow y el Sr. Sapo son conocidos como Los Clásicos Paquete ya que están formados por varias secuencias aparentemente independientes tipo cortometrajes que al unirlas forman en si la película misma. Lo mejor de Winnie the Pooh sólo es considerado por algunos como una "película-paquete". *Las secuencias animadas que forman el Clásico Lo mejor de Winnie the Pooh en realidad si son cortometrajes independientes los cuales fueron estrenados previamente en cines. Tales cortos son: Winnie Pooh y el árbol de la miel, Winnie Pooh en el bosque encantado y Winnie Pooh ¡y Tigger también! *Los rescatadores en cangurolandia y Fantasía 2000 son las únicas secuelas consideradas Clásicos por ser las únicas animadas por Walt Disney Animation Studios (o su predecesor). El resto son largometrajes originales. *Chicken Little y Descubriendo a los Robinsons son los únicos largometrajes animados por computadora considerados Clásicos por ser animados por Walt Disney Animation Studios. *Bolt se acaba de ser añadido a la lista. *Próximamente se añadirán a la lista: The Princess and the Frog, Rapunzel y King of the Elves, los tres aún en proceso de producción, y de los tres mencionados sólo el primero será animado de la manera tradicional o 2D. Versión Mexicana En México la lista de “Los Clásicos” varía. La lista excluye los largometrajes “Chicken Little” y “Meet the Robinsons” posiblemente por no ser Clásicos animados de la manera tradicional o 2D. La lista mexicana también incluye aquellos largometrajes de acción viva producidos por Walt Disney Pictures que incluyen secuencias animadas tradicionalmente realizadas por Walt Disney Animation Studios. Así son considerados Clásicos también: *Song of the south (Canción del sur) *So dear to my heart (Dentro de mi corazón) *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Bedknobs and broomsticks (Travesuras de una bruja) *Pete's dragon (Mi amigo el dragón) Por último, la lista mexicana también considera como Clásicos dos secuelas animadas por DisneyToon Studios. Tales películas son: *The jungle book 2 (El libro de la selva 2) *Piglet's big movie (La gran película de Piglet) La razón por la que estas dos películas son incluidas se desconoce. Hay que mencionar que ambas películas fueron estrenadas en cine, cuando la mayoría de las secuelas animadas de Disney son lanzadas directamente en video. Aun así, esta no parece ser la razón ya que existen otras secuelas más también estrenadas en cines antes de su lanzamiento para el mercado domestico. La explicación más lógica parece ser que en la época en la que ambas películas se estrenaron en cines no existía un Clásico oficial en cartelera, y posiblemente por eso estas dos películas se añadieron a la lista mexicana. La versión edtada en DVD en el 2008 de "El libro de la selva 2" en México, ya no incluye el logotipo de Los Clásicos Versión Española Al igual que en México, en España la lista de “Los Clásicos” también varía. La lista española, como la mexicana, incluye los mismos largometrajes de acción viva producidos por Walt Disney Pictures que incluyen secuencias animadas tradicionalmente realizadas por Walt Disney Animation Studios. Tales largometrajes son conocidos como "Clásicos Honoríficos" y son: *Song of the south (Canción del sur) *So dear to my heart (Danny) *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Bedknobs and broomsticks (La bruja novata) *Pete's dragon (Pedro y el dragón Elliot) La lista española también considera como Clásicos una secuela animada por DisneyToon Studios. Tal película es: *Piglet’s big movie (La gran película de Piglet) Y dos películas animadas por computadora, la primera animada por una de las filiales de Disney y la segunda por un estudio ajeno a Disney: *Dinosaur (Dinosaurio) *The wild (Salvaje (the wild)) La razón por la que estas tres películas son incluidas parece ser la misma por la que en México algunas secuelas son consideradas como Clásicos. A excepción de Dinosaurio que en la lista original de clásicos en Estados Unidos sí está incluido como clásico.http://www.disneyanimation.com/aboutus/history.html Categoría:Clásicos de Disney